Talk:Nina Drango/@comment-2600:1700:7710:3330:0:0:0:2A-20190618231035
'All of you guys in the fandom and Tumblr need to stop whining about Nina Drango. I get that you people are upset about Nina's behavior because you expect that as the main character of the show, she has to take care of everyone and have a sense of justice for every little thing that happens wherever she goes. But, remember, this show is morally grey so every character you come across will have flaws. People forget that Nina will come to help the people she knows whenever they are in trouble. Remember, in episode 4, where she saved Azazel's beautiful ass despite not knowing him other than the fact that Azazel is a bounty that was supposed to be captured. She even says to Azazel that if she doesn't hug him, then "you really will get yourself killed". Even in episode 4, Rita mentions to Azazel "You know it's thanks to the girl that you're still breathing". Azazel even mentions to Nina when Nina wakes up all blushing that "You saved me yesterday". You guys are complaining that she makes a shittier protagonist than Favaro. I love Favaro in season 1, but he is way different from Nina in personality because he still doesn't give a shit about the world. Heck, remember in episode 9 when Favaro mentions to Nina that "Quickly forgetting about the bounty you've caught is the secret to being a good bounty hunter" . That's pretty casual thinking for a bounty hunter like Favaro, especially when he tried to kill Amira multiple times since he knew Amira is a bounty (remember Amira is half-angel/half-demon). In episode 11, when Nina and Jeanne tried to escape prison, she tried to take out the guards in order for Jeanne to get to the elevator and escape. But later on, the plan failed in episode 11 because Charioce XVII already saw Jeanne and stopped their plan to escape. Later on, Rita broke into the prison. In episode 12, when Jeanne was shot by a guard, she started throwing rocks at the guards to distract them from shooting Rita and Jeanne. In episode 13, she says to Charioce XVII that "I have to save her". Later on, she used Charioce XVII in order to save her friends (Jeanne, Rita, Kaisar, Favaro) and destroyed Charioce XVII's army. Even when they escaped with Hippogriff, when Nina asks if she was okay and Rita mentions "Yes, we were all able to live thanks to you". In episode 15, she helped Jeanne reunite with Mugaro in the Land of the Gods. However, that reunion is only short, as Mugaro escapes, using Nina's clothes. Nina tried to catch Mugaro, saying his mother Jeanne D'Arc will be sad, but that fails miserably and so, they returned to Anatae. In episode 17, she confessed that she loved Charioce XVII and that "I want to help him with whatever you’re dealing with". In episode 18, she told the group that Charioce XVII had the bracelet on his hand while concealing the fact that she met Charioce XVII yesterday. Let me remind that the group needed intel on Charioce XVII’s bracelet and she did tell them. Also, a lot of you are blaming Nina for Mugaro’s death. But honestly speaking, it wasn’t just Charioce XVII’s fault for putting the kill order on Mugaro, or Gabriel’s fault for using Mugaro for war, or Kaisar’s fault for inviting Alessand to the group, it was Mugaro’s fault as he was the one who escaped from the Heavens, thinking he could be the world’s savior. Even Bacchus in episode 20 called Mugaro out for his stupidity. But, it was too late as Alessand stabbed Mugaro. In episode 24, it is true that Nina chose Charioce XVII over the world. But, I think it was a parallel to what Favaro chose when he chose the world over Amira. Of course, Nina understood that despite Charioce XVII focusing on his goal to slay Bahamut, Charioce XVII loves Nina and he still does. I think that out of all the characters Charioce XVII interacted, Nina was the only one who made a huge impact on his life since she was the one who not only loved him, but made him understand that whatever he was doing was scary. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be getting a scene where Charioce says to Jeanne and Azazel “As soon as I slay the dragon, you are free to do with my life as you please”. She wanted to save him from his destructive path and she was prepared to die with Charioce XVII. Thankfully, they didn’t live and the world was saved, as they have defeated Bahamut and destroyed his body. In addition, defeating Bahamut broke the cycle of sealing the dragon away. In the epilogue, everything Charioce XVII does (freeing demon slaves, not killing the gods, allowing coexistence) is because of his interaction with Kaisar and Nina. I have to say she made an impact on Charioce XVII since Charioce XVII was hell-bent on dying after defeating Bahamut, but now, he has a chance to change his mindset as king thanks to Nina. Remember, if Nina weren’t here in the series, all of the possibilities would’ve happened. One, Azazel would’ve been killed by Charioce XVII. Two, Jeanne would’ve lived her entire life in prison and would’ve never had the chance to reunite with Mugaro. Three, Mugaro would’ve been killed by Charioce XVII’s Dromos (indirectly Nina bumped into Charioce XVII, causing the beam to successfully destroying El’s ship, but failing to kill the boy himself). Four, Favaro and Kaisar would’ve lived their lives in prison if it weren’t for Nina’s distraction with the guards. Five, Charioce XVII would’ve died and failed to destroy Bahamut. Six, Bahamut would’ve destroyed the world. Just saying. '